2-Phenyl-as-triazine-3,5-(2H,4H)diones and their use for controlling coccidiosis have been described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,723. The phenyl moiety in the said triazines may, inter alia, be substituted with a benzoyl-, a .alpha.-hydroxy-phenylmethyl- and a phenylsulfonyl radical.
The 2-phenyl-as-triazine-3,5-(2H,4H)diones, described in the present application, differ from the hereinabove-mentioned triazinones, by the substitution of the phenyl moiety with a .alpha.-cyano-phenylmethyl radical, resulting in triazine-3,5-(2H,4H)diones which are very effective in destroying or preventing the growth of Protozoa in subjects suffering from such Protozoa.